


Conversion

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [2]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 3





	Conversion

“先生，你们不能让他住在这种地方，他可是戴着义肢的退伍军人！”

我告诉他的房东我来自退伍军人事务部，要评估他的居住环境。我还委婉地让那个老人别去打扰Bucky，因为他的情绪可能不稳定。

“我知道，PTSD，对吗？年轻人，你们应该帮帮他。”每天挣扎于柴米油盐的人不会去关心美国队长是谁，我欣喜于我们两个都是他眼中的普通人。  
我向房东保证Bucky的情况会好转的，这也是我坚信的东西。

我溜进了Bucky租的旧公寓，他造访史密森尼博物馆后的这几天都去了图书馆查历史资料，我的时间充裕。这一带是贫民区，小的公寓都有人租了，只有相对比较大的这间还空着。一室一厅，带独立厨房和卫生间。我在客厅和卧室布置了监控器，Stark研发的，灰色粉末状，他应该不会去打扫卫生。  
“无死角3D全息投影，24小时适应不同光线环境，九头蛇这次要缓过来可不容易，趁这机会好好享受，Cap.”Stark是这么说的，他的表情我没看懂。

我觉得自己是个跟踪狂和偷窥狂，以后一定要向Bucky好好忏悔。但是现阶段他的情况实在令人忧心，我抑制不了想知道他在做什么的急切心情。  
他的食物是少量的压缩饼干和常温保存的牛奶，几乎不睡，穿着黑色的作战服坐在客厅已经脱皮的沙发上，不开灯，眼睛睁着，偶尔闭上也只是假寐，他始终很警觉，全副武装，整夜如此。  
白天他换上偷来的衣服（我后来付了钱），去查有关他的资料。他伪装得很好，没引起任何人注意。

有天在回去的路上下了暴雨，他浑然不觉，天气似乎只是个概念。我小心跟在他后面，他经过一条小巷时停住了，一只湿答答的幼猫正缩在巷口的垃圾箱旁边细细叫着。

那只猫的毛沾了水打结了，太脏而看不出毛色。它身上有几小块秃了的皮肤，之前应该受过伤。他四处看了一下（我急忙隐蔽了），等我再去看他时，他蹲了下来用右手轻轻提起它，把那团瘦弱的小东西放在腕间。猫的天性应该不允许他这样做，或许是它已经没有力气反抗，接触到他温暖的怀抱又觉得舒服，所以乖乖趴在他的手腕上。他慢慢站起身（这太不符合他平常的习惯），在雨中继续走着。

我只能看到他的背，能感觉到他抱着猫的右肩紧紧绷着，就像他正提着千斤的重物。他抬起左腕，应该是在替猫遮雨。我很惊讶，Bucky之前就很喜欢小动物，他现在居然想起了它的习性。

我打开了监视器，他正把猫身上的泥水擦干。他只用右手，应该是怕左手掌握不好力道。猫趴在地上，我可以看到它的毛不再打结了，浅棕黄色的毛发很稀疏，叫声也很细弱，应该活不长，就像当初的我。

他用自己的压缩饼干喂它，它咬了一口又吐了出来。看起来他的记忆还没回来提醒他应该喂什么，最后它只舔了几口牛奶。

晚上他照例坐在沙发上，猫缩在他旁边睡了一小会儿，醒了就往他身上爬。他条件反射地跃起来，它被甩在沙发上，嗷呜嗷呜地叫。  
猫的眼睛在黑夜里发着绿光，他明显吓了一跳。他想摸它，猫躲开了，它攀到沙发前从未打开过的老电视机上，与他狠狠对视。他眼里满是认同，不知是在认同猫杀手般的敏捷，还是在认同自己也是黑夜里的怪物。

白天他走到快餐店偷了一个汉堡（我付了钱），猫由于晚上的事对他有些疏远，他把夹层里的培根放在地上，幼猫慢慢蹭过来。仍然不是最合适的食物，但它吃得很开心，把那块地板舔得干干净净。他试着吃了汉堡的剩余部分，看来面包的松软和蔬菜的爽口彻底地俘获了他的心。但这远远不够，他需要更多的营养。我心里隐隐希望他能多偷一点，当然我会把钱补上的。

他像能感觉到我的心思似的，迷恋上了各种食物，从巧克力蛋糕到紫菜包饭，还偏爱冰淇淋，虽然天气已经不适合了。他也试验了很多幼猫的偏好，发现它最喜欢鱼，他放了很多新鲜的小鱼冻在冰箱里，那大概是他第一个使用的电器，后来他发现了其中的便利，开始喝需要冷藏的牛奶。  
我突然后悔没有在厨房安装监控器，但他也没有要用的意思，谢天谢地。

另一件我要感谢的事是他开始睡觉了，虽然躺在床上还穿着作战服，手边有一大堆武器，衣服里还塞了不少。他没关卧室门，猫蜷在沙发里，我也很久没休息了，看着他闭上眼睛才觉得困意十足。半夜他做噩梦，还好我睡得很浅，听得到他挣扎在梦境时很小的沙哑喊声。他彻底醒来的时候发出一声凄厉的大喊，震得猫跳起来冲他示威。

他捂着头坐在床边，呼吸急促，应该是在头痛。他没发出一丝声音，可脸都扭曲地皱在一起。我很揪心——什么样的禁锢才能让一个活生生的人连极端的痛苦都不能尽情表达呢？

我想立刻冲到他面前，又怕这样会弄得更糟。我打电话给前神盾的神经内科专家，她建议我再观察一段时间，看他能不能调节过来。  
我看着监控画面里的他，幼猫已经胆大了些，蹲在他脚边冲他软软地叫，头痛应该没那么剧烈了，他伸出右手抚摸它。  
我相信我的Bucky。

他拿着70年前布鲁克林的地图去找以前的地方。我再次来到这些地方，这次和Bucky一起（广泛意义上的一起），没有上次来时那般失落了。  
他走在街上也会头痛，看得出他忍得辛苦，又不能引起注意。听说头痛是神经元重建联系的表现，我很想知道他突然想起什么来了，是不是和我的回忆一样。

他去了地图上旧时的家，现在成了一栋大厦。那天晚上他没有穿作战服了，但还是会在平常的衣服里塞各种武器。睡觉时猫在他旁边缩成一团，他会用右手围住它。  
最近他做噩梦的次数渐渐变少，整夜我听不到异况，就放心任由自己滑向深度睡眠。我需要的睡眠比他多，一觉醒来发现他已经收拾好准备出门了。

他去了我们儿时的中学，学校还在，而且把新修的图书馆命名为Steve Rogers。回来后，他就一直在张罗着什么，我一开始还不知道他抱着猫去卫生间干嘛，直到猫从门缝里钻出来像箭一样跑出去，拼命抖身上的水。他们一人一猫展开了激烈的追逐，最后Bucky一个后空翻堵住了猫的去路，身手敏捷地把它重新提了回去。  
半晌他抱着不安分的猫出来了，金属臂稳住那个小家伙，右手细致地拿毛巾给它擦水。这些日子猫长大了些，毛发均匀了许多，肚子上也有肉了，我早先还以为它活不长呢。Bucky永远有拯救弱小的能力。

他给猫洗完澡，又进去给自己洗。我听着花洒的水声，有点难以置信。他从不清洁，好像认为自己是件冷冰冰的武器，不沾血就不脏，想到这儿我很不是滋味。  
他出来时穿着这些日子他已经习惯了的平常衣服，我只看到右边裤兜里有一把武器，似乎是贴身的小刀。他的头发还没干，面颊已经修过了，只是技术生疏刮了几个小伤口。

他去了我们那时的社区医院，现在已经移址到另一条街。回去的路上我远远跟在他后面，他旁边的巷子有大动静，听起来像是在群殴一个人。我暗暗希望他快点走过，我好去拉开他们。谁知他侧身走了进去，我紧张极了，担心他控制不好。他出手很快，等我靠近时他已经离开了。  
他只是扭折了他们的手腕，中间被殴的那个人很瘦小，我让他赶紧走，再把足够的医药费给了手腕脱臼的众人。那个人走到一半折返回来，对我说“谢谢，Captain.”但他该谢的人不是我。  
Bucky还是Bucky，感谢上帝。

路上这么耽搁了一阵，当我回去打开监视器时就看到他正疯狂地找东西，我以为他在找武器，后来才发现猫不见了。  
窗户开了一条小缝，平时他都很谨慎地锁好门窗，但房子老旧失修，锁好的窗户可以从里面轻易打开，而且猫的力气也比从前大了。他急急忙忙从窗口望下去，以前他从不长时间停留在窗户前，可这次他站在那儿看了好久。

仍然找不到猫的影子，他颓然坐在沙发上，下意识地回头看冰箱，我知道他才冻了新鲜的小鱼。

他又静静坐在那里，也不开灯，天空就这么一点点暗下去，最后包裹着他的还是一团漆黑。

我自责于没有远程跟踪公寓里的状况，手忙脚乱地准备调用白天的录像。如果他回到之前的境地，我不会原谅自己。

他盯着已拭去的眼泪，似乎在讶异自己为什么会分泌出这样的液体。

这时有悉悉簌簌的声音，我马上望向监视器，猫出现在窗边，应该是顺着墙上的水管爬上来的，嘴里还叼着死耗子。  
它把耗子放在地板上，得意洋洋地冲着Bucky叫“妮悠！”，他惊讶地叫，嗓音粗粝，他把猫抱在怀里，大概是用力稍大，猫警示性地朝他左臂咬了一下，结果牙齿碰到金属，又冰又疼，它又嗷呜叫着。

他嘴角微微上扬，虽然有点僵硬，但这是我重遇他以来见到的第一个笑容。我万分理解这种失而复得的心情。

他开了灯，猫又叼起死耗子围着他转，要他拿走它的猎物。他站起来，吸了一口气，仿佛在做一个需要很大勇气的决定。我也屏息看着他。

“Steve Rogers.”他说。

我像是被高压电击中了，完全呆在原地。  
他的眼睛准确地扫过每一个监控器所在的地方，透过镜头直视着我。  
我真是愚钝！他有超一流的敏感和警觉，也极其擅长伪装，不可能这么久还没发现。

二十分钟后，我赶到了。他开门后穿着平常的衣服，手上抱着猫，肩上搭着背包，像个放假要回家的学生。  
“对不起，Bu…Bucky，我…”他要是再想打我，我还是绝对不会还手。

“我能带着它吗？”他对我示意怀中的猫。

“啊？”

“走。我们回家。”

END


End file.
